Drum Majors, Is Your Band Ready?
by Maria81593
Summary: The Tornado band has a lot to do over the next few weeks as they perform the half time show at football games, audition for their district's band, and go to a marching competition. Filled with Romance, friendship, and drama. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, yes. I am a band geek whether I like to admit it or not. So, I was dying to write a story, and I didn't know what to write about, so i decided to write a marching band story. This band and the characters are all based off of the people in my band, and my friends and some of the events may be events that really happened to my school's band. Most of the names of the characters have been changed from the real names, but anyways, I hope you like it! It will have some drama, romance, friendship, and so much more I'm sure. Soooo, with out farther ado, I now present you with "Drum Majors, Is Your Band Ready?" **

**Feeling like a big dork right now, Maria81593. (Please R&R) First chapter may be a little boring. **

* * *

Maria POV

Glancing around my school's band room, I knew that I had arrived early. The room was pretty quiet except for the clicking of a computer keyboard coming from Mr. Rodd's computer, and the room was also somewhat clean, well at least compared to what it would look like when the rest of the band would be showing up to get ready for the game. I walked to Mr. Rodd's office and peeked through the door.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully as he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, Maria!" Mr. Rodd exclaimed. "What are you doing here early?"

"Well," I said, "I couldn't remember what time you said to arrive, so I thought I better be safe and show up at six. I would have text someone, but J.T. and Ryn are at practice, and Annie left her phone here at school on accident.

"Oh, that's alright. You just going to hang around here until everyone else arrives?"

"Yep, I'll just go and start getting ready."

"Okay, sounds good!" Mr. Rodd turned back towards his computer and I raced into the band closet to get out my uniform bag and hat box. After going back to my chair, I walked to my band locker across the room and got out my flute, it's case, and my flip folder which held my music. As I went to turn around, someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who!" the badly disguised voice said as I tried to pull the person's hand away.

"Umm…. I don't know! Luke Skywalker!" I exclaimed as the hands moved off my face and one slapped me in the back of the head before I turned around. "Ryn!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"For acting stupid and saying I was Luke Skywalker when you clearly knew that it was me, 'Ria." one of my best friends, Ryn Lexington said as she grabbed her flute out of her locker and we walked back to our seats together. We made some small talk for awhile, and more and more band members began to arrive. Soon, my other best friend, Annie National arrived and we all began to get ready for the game. As I put on my "bibs," socks, and shoes my boyfriend, T.J. Roland showed up and gave me a big hug.

"Hey hey!" he exclaimed as I followed to get his uniform with him. Everyone got ready and Mr. Rodd came up to his podium in front of the band and told everyone to take their seats.

"Alright everyone, quiet down!" He said loudly as he blew his whistle. After a moment, he continued, "Now, in a minute we are going to go outside and line up, but before we go up we are going to play a little bit of all of our songs." He told us what music to get out, and we played through all of our songs.

"Good job! Now, tonight the football team probably isn't going to do the best knowing the team that we are playing so, the band is probably going to be the show. Now, let's all get ready to line up for pre-game." Mr. Rodd exclaimed as our senior drum major, Richard up in front of the group.

"Football one three!" he shouted. "One… Two… Three!"

"Football!" the whole band yelled in their tough guy voices. We all started laughing and Mr. Rodd told us to get out of the band room and we went to line up for pre-game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone! So, I know that marching band stories probably don't get read very often, so thank you all sooooo much for R&R-ing my story. It means a lot. So, I guess I will just get on with the story. Thanks again. Please Read and review. Luv ya! **

**Maria81593.**

* * *

**Maria POV.**

As we headed outside, I told T.J. good bye, and lined up behind Kristi Nicolae, who I call Blondie. The two of us had been best friends in jr. high, and we got into a small fight. But, lately we had been getting close again.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Maria! How are you?"

I smiled back, "I'm good, just freezing cold. How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you cold? You are wearing tons of clothes!"

"I know, I'm still cold though. I hope that I don't get sick soon. I mean, that would be horrible since we have our marching competition next….."

"To the ready," Richard yelled. Ryn who was standing behind me gently nudged me with her flute as I stopped talking. I gave her a thumbs up sign. Beside me, our school's cheerleaders and poms squad giggled and got into their own lines. "Band, ten-hut!" The girls beside me screamed as the drum line played a beat. Mr. Rodd spoke for a moment, and then had our younger drum major, Daniel, one of my old guy friends call for us to march. The band, and cheerleaders and dancers walked around the school and towards the gate that led to the football field. Small puddles, and even some the size of small lakes were everywhere! We marched through many of them, and avoided as many as we could without anyone noticing. Finally, we were on the track, and after a moment, our feet hit the slick field. Daniel and Richard took their places for directing along with Mr. Rodd as we stood and were called to turn. We played a quick song and then made our way across the track again towards the visitors side of the field to play the opposing team's school song; the hardest one for us to play. After quickly finishing the song, we headed across the field and found our places to perform "The Star Spangled Banner." As we finished, we headed towards the goal post and formed a tunnel, waiting for the team to come out; it could be awhile. I looked across me to Blondie and one of the freshmen flutes, Sierra.

"Guys, be sure to hold you flutes up!" I exclaimed, they nodded. Kiki, a trumpet and dancer, stood next to them with her poms in her hands, and yelled across the band's tunnel to Annie. Suddenly, we heard a siren going off; a tornado siren. We all grew quiet and held our positions. We had to wait for the signal.

* * *

**Sorry, I know. It's short. I have to go and teach though so I will try to add another chapter when I get home, as well as update my other stories. Hope you like it! If you see any mistakes or anything, please let me know. I don't have time to proofread. **

**Maria81593.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! So, here's chap 3. I hope that you like it! It might be another short one, sorry. Or, it could be long. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please also R&R this chapter. Thanks!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Maria81593**

* * *

Ryn POV.

"Get ready!" Mr. Rodd yelled over the roaring siren as our school's "mascot" drove behind us. It's not really a mascot, it's just a ambulance like car that says Tornados on it, and is painted purple and gold. It has a loud, annoying siren, kind of like some of the members of our band. I hold up my flute and watch as our football team runs into our tunnel and we begin to play "On Wisconsin," our school song. The football players stop about a quarter way through the tunnel and all begin jumping up in down in a big group. As the group broke and started through the tunnel again, one of the football players, Callen, one of Annie's ex's fell and many of his team mates stepped on him. I hate that kids guts! I completely stop playing the music and burst out laughing. Our oh so amazing senior drum major, Dick as I call him, stares at me and gives me a death glare. I grin at him and begin playing the song again. I hate that guy too. But, not as much as I hate Callen, he's a jerk. Dick is just well, he's just himself; sometimes he's an alright guy, and sometimes, well he can just be what his nickname is.

We are called to a turn, and we begin to march to the area reserved for the band; a.k.a. behind the goalpost on some cheap, metal bleachers. We are called to rest and Mr. Rodd tells us that we did a great job; yeah right! I find my way over to Jaksin. He's one of my guy friends, and he's pretty close to being like me. We both have extremely perverted minds. He really likes me, but I didn't like him in the girlfriend/boyfriend way, so he kind of went into rebound and is now dating one of the other sophomore flutes, Brittany. She's alright, I just really don't think that she's right for him. We go to the back middle section of the bleachers and set down our instruments. 'Ria is over on the other to my right side with T.J. The guy owes me a ton of money for her, just kidding! I miss my Maria Time. T.J. takes it all, so I tell him that he owes me money. Annie is standing by her texting her boyfriend, Casey. I don't know him very well, they haven't been dating for too long, just a couple of weeks. The group I'm with is beginning to make me mad; Raul is just sitting next to me like a statue. He's not really saying much, just sitting there. He's extremely tall, like me. Well, he's a lot taller than me, but I'm tall for a girl that lives here. Jaksin and his girlfriend sit on the other side of me holding hands, neither really saying much, which irritates me; I want to talk to Jaksin and make some jokes with him. Right now I really want to make fun of Maria! I look at Jared, he is pretty cool; I like him. He's talking to Raul now, and I'm really bored.

"'Ria!" I yell over the group of band members. After a moment, she turns and looks at me, T.J. has his arms around her, and they are talking to Faith, one of the senior flutes, Zeb, one of the other tubas, and Sam, T.J's best friend. I'm going to kidnap Maria for a bit, T.J. can live without her. I motion for her to come sit by me, and she says something to T.J. and he glances at me before letting her go, he knows that I could easily hurt him if I didn't let her go. She quickly climbs up the bleachers and takes a seat beside me.

"Sup?" I ask as I link my arm with hers.

"Oh, you know. Just sitting at a football game. What's up with you?"

"I needed my Maria Minutes. T.J. keeps taking them away from me. We both glance at that odd teenage boy, and he gives us a questioning glance. "I think he can live without you for a little bit, so I can have some time with my 'Ria." I smile at my best friend, she smiles back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyone! I know that this is the only story that I've updated lately, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other ones. I will try to update my other two stories soon. I'm really enjoying writing this story for you guys! If there are even people reading it. If you do read this story, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Aks14, I already know that you read it, but please leave another review for me! Okay, so anyways, please R&R this chapter. Thanks everyone! **

**Maria81593**

**T.J. POV**

**She took my girlfriend away from me… again! I guess Ryn doesn't do it too often, so I suppose it's okay. She is her best friend after all. I really don't think that Maria minds it much, she's a go with the flow person most of the time. If she doesn't come back soon, I'll go and get her. **

"**Hey, T.J! What's up?" Annie asks me as she walks up next to me. **

"**Not much, what up with you?" I ask as I quickly glance at Maria and then focus back on the conversations going on around me.**

"**Just waiting for halftime. Where's Maria?"**

"**Ryn took her, and I don't think that she'll be back for a while." **

**Annie laughs and says, "I guess you'll just have to be patient and wait for Ryn to let her go, or you could go and kidnap her back." **

**I smile, "Or I could just go and join them. It'd feel good to sit anyways, my legs are tired; I've been standing the whole game." I make my way to the bleachers and go to join Maria and Ryn who are having "girl talk." **

"**Go away, T.J!" Ryn yells at me; I ignore her and sit next to Maria taking her hand. Ryn hits me and then carries on with her conversation. Ryn is venting about how her life is, and I just block her out and watch the game. We're losing badly, as usual. The opposing team is up by 7 points right now, and our team already looks exhausted. Turning my attention back to the girls sitting next to me, I realize that Ryn is done venting and Annie is calling for Maria now. **

"**Just a second!" Maria holds up her left index finger and looks at me. "Ready to head back that way?" **

"**Sure!" I exclaim. **

"**Ryn, I'll see you later. Remember, I'm right there if you need more of your Maria Minutes, okay?" **

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**Bye!" Maria and I both say as we head back towards Annie. Man, 'Ria has a crazy life! Someone is almost always calling her name because they need to talk to her about something. She's a great listener, and doesn't get mad or upset in front of people very often, so a lot of her friends go to her when they have problems. **

"**Hey! What's up?" Maria asks as we stand next to Annie.**

"**Hey, guys! Not much is up, I was just wanting some advise from you, Maria." Annie says, "T.J. you can add in your own opinion if you want to."**

"**Okay." we both say in unison. Annie goes on to explain a boy problem that she has and Maria and I listen intently. Annie had a little red flag going up that Casey was talking to another girl and said that if things didn't work out between him and Annie, he would go out with her; but, she wasn't exactly sure if he had really said that or not. **

"**So, what do you think I should do?" Annie asked quietly.**

"**Well, I would wait and see if you get more clues to whether he really is talking to another girl or not. It could just be a misunderstanding. But, do what you feel is right. I don't know Casey really at all, so do what you feel needs to be done. I wouldn't make a big deal out of it though." Maria said and I nodded my head in agreement. It may not have been the best advise, but it was better than I could have done.**

"**Thanks!" Annie exclaimed as she answered a text message most likely from Casey. "I don't know what I'll do, but thanks." **

"**You're welcome!" Maria said sweetly as she looked at the scoreboard. "Wow, it's almost time for…." **

"**Start getting your uniforms back on!" Mr. Rodd interrupted her. "Then go and head out to the parking lot, It's almost halftime!" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! I'm so sorry I haven't update in forever!! Life is crazy! I will try to update again soon. Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoy the story!****Please read and review! It'd make me feel amazing to read your reviews, good or bad.**

**Maria81593.**

* * *

General POV.

The band headed out to the parking lot and warmed up their songs. "Go West" was their theme this year. As they took their positions, things were going pretty normal; Rachelle had to go to the restroom, as did Lindsey. They were two of Maria's flutes, one a senior, the other a freshman. Jaksin was talking to Maria, and they were both making fun of each other the way they always did. Mr. Rodd quieted down the group and they watched the clock count down. Finally, it was time to head out. The group made their way out to the field. Maria could feel herself shaking as she led her line onto the grass. Everyone else seemed to be doing pretty well. Just another Friday night football game. Everyone had their hats down low, and some smiled and giggled as they walked to their starting points. Only about ten more minutes and half of them would be free to leave for the weekend.

The band all halted and looked up to Richard, or Dick as Ryn calls him, and they watched for him to start the song. As he held up his hands and started the song, the band started the show; the marched all over the field in their forms, always facing the front. They marked time where they were all suppose to mark time, and they played their music beautifully. The drum majors switched for the second song, and then Richard took over for their final song. Finally, the band was finished with their show, but they weren't finished for the night. They took about 30 steps or so backwards and then the poms took the field in front of them. The band played the poms tune, "Play That Funky Music," and then they marched off the field, and went back to their bleachers. The rest of the game went about the same as the beginning, and yes, the football team did lose.

The weeks went by quickly for the band for the next couple of weeks, they marched football games, and during their 44 minutes of class, they would practice pretty hardcore. Finally, it was homecoming week, and love was in the air… Well, at least for some people. Maria had just come back from visiting her new born nephew in California, and she had missed quite a bit. But, Ryn, Annie, and TJ of course had caught her all up. Now, it was homecoming day, and everyone would be super busy. Of course, their would be the normal homecoming day tasks to do for getting ready for the dance, but for the band, it would also mean a parade before getting ready for the big night.

Maria POV.

Ohh, I hate getting up early! Who ever heard of waking up early? Besides, I just got back from a trip, and I'm still getting used to the time change. All well, I can't wait for tonight! Although, I am kind of nervous. I hope that TJ likes my dress. And, maybe, just maybe, I'll get my first kiss from him! That's why I'm nervous too. But, it should be fun! TJ and I are going with Annie and Rally, he goes to church with us, to eat. Then, we are going to the dance. After, TJ will take me home so I can change, and then we will go to a lock-in that one of the town's churches is having. TJ's band is playing there, and I can't wait to hear them again! They are really good! I just can't wait for tonight, I hope that everything goes well!

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the story! I'll try to update as soon as I can! The guy I'm modeling TJ after really does have a band, well two actually. The band that this story talks about is called Purple Tranzam, but they are now broken up. They were pretty good too. Anyways, Please R&R!! Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as i can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy everybody. This is Maria81593's friend. AKA Ryn in this story. This chapter will be told completely from my POV. You will get to see what goes on in the crazyness people call my head. Have fun and I hope you enjoy! This is a once in a life time opportunity.**

Ugh! Homecoming, the nightmare of my life. There is absolutely no time for me to do anything today. I have to go march in the stupid parade, but I don't even get to march with my band. Nope! I am an idiot who decided that it would be fun to be a CHEERLEADER! Yeah, I know right…I'm an idiot. **(no offense to all you cheerleaders out there) **Okay time to get this show on the road. Yepp that's it Ryn get you lazy self out of bed. Mhm… there you go the covers are off. Holy Crap it's cold! Yes, feet are on the floor. Standing…oh wait…no sitting…lying down…fifteen more minutes…yeah…fifteen…

"RYN! You have to be at the fairgrounds in ten minutes. Are you ready to leave?"

OOOPPPSSS! Looks like fifteen minutes turned into an hour and a half. Man! I really need to start getting up when my alarm goes off. Okay…brush teeth…hair in high pony…bow…make-up…uniform…WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SOCKS!…oh there they are…shoes…yepp that's everything…I think.

GOD! I hate the car…life is sooo boring whilst riding in a car. I can't believe this! I am the first one here…oh wait SHOOT! Freshman football game is first.

"Quick MOM! Back to the high school."

Okay…clap…sparkle…call out a sideline…sparkle…root…cheer…stunt…call out a sideline…sparkle…clap…cheer…half-time…repeat…end of game.

Quick! Take bodysuit off. Eat…get in car…go to fairgrounds for second time today…run up to Ria…give her a hug…laugh at the sweating band…go back to cheerleaders…line up…march……………………………….........................................................................................................................................................cheer…march………………………………..........................................................................................................................................stunt…march………………….cheer…march………………………………............go home…sleep.

Ahhhhhh! Life is good.

Get up…do hair…get in dress…take pictures…go to dinner…go to dance…dance…talk…go home…

12:30

Go to bed.

7:15

Start all over with wake-up ritual.

9:30

Go to church………………………………........................................

1:15

Veg.

Monday

Go annoy the hell out of people at school…yeah that's my life.

**Just to let you all know. That is exactly the way I think…seriously.**

**Ryn…**


End file.
